There has been introduced a technology to be installed in a vehicle for displaying a predetermined shape pattern such as course information on the road surface to the front periphery of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-107761 discloses the lamp unit for drawing on the road surface, which includes “a light source module which has a plurality of light sources corresponding to the respective drawing patterns arranged and configured to allow lighting on/off individually so as to draw the drawing patterns each being long in the first direction, that is, the road width direction, and being short in the second direction, that is, the direction orthogonal to both the road width direction and the emission axis of the light source on the road at a plurality of parts along the second direction, and an optical system for emitting light that has been emitted from the light sources to the front of the vehicle (excerpted from the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-301346 discloses the road surface irradiation device for vehicle, “configured to mount an auxiliary turn signal lamp on the lower surfaces of the front and rear bumpers, which blinks in association with the turn signal lamp mounted on the front and rear sides of the vehicle body so that the road surface is irradiated (excerpted from the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-135629 discloses the lamp unit for road surface drawing, which includes “at least one semiconductor light emitting element as a light source or more, a plurality of diffraction grating parts each different in shape for transmitting the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element to the front of the vehicle, and a switching unit for selecting the diffraction grating part which transmits the emitted light (excerpted from the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-04587 discloses the drawing system configured to “draw the warning mark on the road surface along the vehicle travelling direction if the vehicle is predicted to enter into the entry prohibited road where entry of the vehicle is especially prohibited at the intersection ahead of the traveling vehicle based on various types of information derived from the vehicle speed sensor, the steering sensor, and the direction indicator detection sensor (excerpted from the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-136838 discloses the projection device for vehicle, which “includes a headlight, a projector, and a light extraction port. The projector is located between the headlight to the light extraction port on the optical path for projecting the formed optical image on the screen, and located at the position that does not block the optical path from the headlight to the light extraction port while the headlight is functioning so that the predetermined range of the road surface is illuminated (excerpted from the abstract)”.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-262889 discloses the vehicular lamp which is “disposed on the outer periphery of the vehicle body, and projects a predetermined display serving as a sign on the road surface using a plurality of light emitting diodes which are scatteredly arranged as light sources (excerpted from the abstract)”.